The Fall Of Thunder
by LycoX
Summary: For nearly two years Scott and Kira have fought side by side as they protected Beacon Hills, and tonight they would face their greatest challenge from Katashi's Yakuza Warriors.
**The Fall**

 **Of Thunder**

 **Disclaimer: While I don't own Teen Wolf, I do own a bunch of comic books. Which is awesome. This is another one-shot that explores my liking of Vigilante!Scott and Vigilante!Kira in a world where he actually did listen to Chris and didn't sneak around with Allison.**

* * *

For nearly two years, Scott 'El Lobo' McCall and Kira 'Raijin' Yukimura had been defending the town of Beacon Hills from a variety of threats in addition to aiding the Hale and Ito packs when the need arose for it. At first when Scott had first started out, he'd been using a simple red hoodie and a bandanna to hide his identity and it was a stroke of luck that Derek and his bunch had never found out about about his being El Lobo. Things had been awkward for him and Allison considering he refused to be more then just regular friends who weren't doing anything that would be considered real friendly in the eyes of others. It also didn't help when he started chasing after Kira and causing the wrong kind of impressions at first until the two had gotten better about hiding things. Meeting her had been an experience all of its own as she hadn't exactly been too friendly towards him at first and he had a slight twitch in his pinkie finger to prove it thanks to her Kitsune powers.

A twitch that only happened on rare occasions and Deaton never really could figure out why it would happen considering Scott's Wolf healing should have taken care of it. Kira had become reluctant partners with Scott but over time she had come to enjoy having him by her side and had even apologized for giving him the shock of his life during his confronting of her in her own front yard after he'd tracked her there thanks to an overwhelming amount of curiousity. Naturally that had led to her mom finding out what she'd been doing in her spare time and Ken had been in the doghouse for a good while since he knew and had been encouraging it so that she could make use of her abilities in defense of those who needed it. Ken, under Noshiko's insistence, despite the fact he would have done it anyway, made Scott a suit of his own that would hide his identity far better then the one he'd been using. The bonus that it also was bulletproof, which was a good thing in Scott's view since getting shot at hurt like a bitch!

Stiles had made the crack that the both of them looked like vigilante comic book heroes on the street level but they didn't mind it at all. Noshiko even trained Scott in how to use a Jo Staff and Ken would even provide the young teenager with an extendable staff he could use during fights. Which led to further jokes from Stiles about Scott and his comic book like alter ego. The suit Ken had made for him allowed for his golden eyes to be seen, and easily allowed for his ears to transform while wearing the mask. His gloves had cut offs on them that allowed for his claws to come out without any problems like snags or rips. Kira's outfit was a dark blue one with red lining in various places that also featured a red cloth that hid part of her face. Ken, along with Deaton had come up with a scent hiding mix that was embedded within their outfits, making it viritually impossible for anyone with specially enhanced senses like a Werewolf's to be able to tell who they were.

Which had made for fighting alongside Derek and Satomi's packs much more easier when it started to happen more often. As the two vigilantes fought side by side, their friendship grew strongly until Scott finally gave into the girl's flirting much to Kira's utter delight as she'd been an utter Vixen when attempting to snag up the Wolf. Allison hadn't been too happy when she saw the two kissing and had to keep Lydia from trying something as she wasn't the type of girl who ruined a person's relationship. Though there was an appeal in it for the young Argent considering it was Scott and all. Kira's involvement in stopping Peter Hale had allowed for Kate to live thanks to a well timed kick to Peter's head. Kate would end up in Eichen due to her lawyer going for an insanity plead on her behalf and this would bring in Gerard who wanted to wage war against all Werewolves and especially the two vigilantes who had gotten his daughter locked away into Eichen.

Gerard himself would end up in Eichen thanks in part to Chris Argent's aide as he had no desire to see his father ruin what they had built over the centuries due to his increasing desire to save his own life from cancer. Though they wouldn't know until sometime later that he had been working with the local Yakuza for his own gains. Matt had ended up being forced to serve the Yakuza thanks to his being in control of Jackson's Kanima side until he ended up as a Kanima himself. Giving the organization two Kanimas to control and giving control of the two to low level members in an attempt to gain more Kanimas. The plan would be stopped but it would result in Matt's death while Jackson was thankfully saved. This would put Scott and Kira in the cross hairs of Katashi as he wanted them either dead or in the service of the Yakuza.

Katashi would often make use of the chaos that the Alpha Pack and the Darach would make for his and the Yakuza's own ends. Often keeping the duo from helping their friends out cause of his actions and putting them at odds with them from time to time cause of it. Scott's father Agent Rafael McCall would even show up primarily in an effort to catch the two vigilantes since the Sheriff and his Deputies often had their hands full thanks to the other problems going on in the town. The man's being around would lead to Scott staying at Stiles' or Kira's more often then not as he hadn't wanted to be at home while his dad was around. Jennifer Blake would end up nearly getting killed cause of some misinformation spread by Katashi to the Alpha Pack and it'd leave a horrible scar on her back.

And if it wasn't for Kira's use of her Thunder abilities, Boyd would have been laid to rest next to his baby sister. Something that earned her a kiss on the lips from a very happy Erica much to everyone else's amusement. But after the threats of the Alpha Pack and the Darach were dealt with that would even give Scott his new status as a True Alpha, something that led to him using contacts that would turn gold when his eyes went red to hide it, they'd end up facing the highly well trained Warriors of the Yakuza. Who had the simple mandate of either kill or bring in the two vigilantes to be inducted into their ranks. The fight would prove to be a harsh one that would go all over town and the rooftops, along with making him lose the contact lenses thanks to blows to the head by their opponents. It being nighttime when all this was going on seemed to par the course for the two as well.

Scott and Kira would make their final stand against the Warriors in front of the Sheriff's Department. Which unfortunately would include an audience that included the mayor of Beacon Hills as he'd been hosting a press conference there with Sheriff Stilinski alongside him. "Oh, well this might be a problem." Muttered Scott to Kira who laughed.

"Now darling, you know I don't mind an audience in whatever we do." Hell, she loved to provide a show for people to showcase her skills so that others wouldn't get stupid ideas to try and come after her and those she cared for.

"Some things are meant to be private babe."

A warm laugh escaped her but it soon died out when the Warriors showed up and surrounded them. In all there was 53 of them left thanks mostly to Kira being more than willing to do them fatal harm then what Scott was willing to do. "Trust these men to interrupt our breather."

Scott looked at her before looking to them. "What can you expect from party crashers though? I mean here we were just minding our own business when all of a sudden they were showing up and being rude."

Kira grinned a naughty little smile behind her face cloth as they had been enjoying themselves a great deal when the Yakuza Warriors showed up. "I intend to collect on completion of that massage my love." That got a grin from Scott as he'd be more than willing to do it.

"Enough talk! You two are to come with us or we will kill you here and now!" Spoke up the leader of the bunch as he was the only one wearing red. So it gave the love birds the impression that he was obviously the guy in charge.

The mayor and the Sheriff made to head their way but Scott stopped them from doing it and then told everyone to get back for their own safety as Kira brought out her sword. "Oh you naughty boys, its rude to interrupt people when they are talking you know?"

Instead of replying, the Red Warrior gave a nod to his men and they charged at the two while the Deputies made sure to keep the audience out of harm's way as best they could. The news crews in attendance were certainly getting their weight in film while Agent McCall was cursing the fact he wasn't there for it all. Their voices though seemed damned awfully familiar to not only him but others watching. It was their voices that had given a few an idea or two about who they really were but so far all they had was guess work and ideas to go off of since both Scott and Kira would deny it anytime they were asked and their hearts never gave an indicator that they were lying. The battle was fierce and plenty brutal as bones could be heard broken and death happened as Raijin didn't bother to hold back in the fight. A Fox like aura could be seen from her as well as the battle went on, one that actually reminded a few of a certain Yukimura since it looked way too similar to her's.

Her parents however were on the edge of their seats in worry as this battle her daughter and her boyfriend were in was proving to be far more deadlier compared to previous ones. Allison for her part was urging her father to get his guns to go help out while she raced to get her own archery equipment ready as while she didn't know the two on a personal level, she had fought by them several times and considered them to be allies that she wanted to help. Her mother didn't seem to think they had any place in the whole thing though much to her annoyance. But then to Allison and everyone else's shock and horror, the red clad man struck out while Raijin had her focus on one of his men. Allowing him to impale her with his blade.

"KIRA!" Shouted out El Lobo as he whacked his opponent hard in the head with his Jo Staff to knock him out.

The Red Warrior chuckled as he pulled out his blade from Kira's body as she fell back with Scott catching her just in time before she could fall to the ground. Pulling off one of the gloves with his teeth, he tried to take her pain away, an effort the girl greatly appreciated as she pulled down her face cloth with a bloody hand. "You're gonna be alright you hear me? You're gonna be alright! Just hold on!"

She gave him a smile of appreciation. "Oh love, I don't think… Ugh… I don't think that's going to be the case here." She could feel something spreading through her and she had a feeling it was a fast acting poison that had been on the leader's blade.

It also made her feel like she was burning up too and it was most definitely not a comfortable feeling. Scott shook his head in the negative, not willing to believe that all. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Kira placed her bloody hand on his face while both were unaware of the red clad Warrior slowly advancing on them as he rose his sword into the air to kill Scott with it. "And now… I shall be rewarded!" And as he went to strike down his opponent, a gun shot rang into the air, making Scott look back in shock as the Warrior stood there for several seconds until he fell to the ground. Revealing that it had been the Sheriff who had fired the shot.

"I really don't think so." He then made his way to the two vigilantes and quickly informed them that an ambulance was on the way.

Something Scott greatly appreciated hearing and was momentarily surprised when Kira placed a hand on his face. "Please… Let me… Let me see your face."

Not one for being willing to deny his girl what she wanted a majority of the time, Scott willingly took off his mask and threw it to the ground and stunning the Hell out of everybody in the process. Whether it was because of his age or because of the fact they knew him was a mixed bag. "Thank you Scott."

"You don't need to thank me alright!? You're going to be just fine! I mean… We got, we got an ambulance on the way! And once you're better we can go on that hike in the woods you've been wanting to do!"

She smiled sadly at him as tears started to come down his face. "Mmm… That would be… Lovely. Just the two… Ahh… Of us." He gave a frantic nod to that as he tried his best to ignore the dawning reality that her healing ability was somehow failing her in that instant.

"See? It'll be perfect. Just us and no one else except for the animals."

"Ture paradise." Agreed the girl before whispering to him to kiss her.

Something Scott wouldn't say no too and not even bothering to care about the blood on her lips. It was soft and full of love between the two and when they parted, their heads connected with one another. "I… I love you Scott McCall!"

"I love you Kira!"

Hearing those words from the boy she had fallen deeply for made her smile at him one last time before she closed her eyes and passed on peacefully in the arms of the one she loved. Scott called out her name as the tears fell even more as he tried to wake her up but to no avail. The Sheriff could only place a hand of comfort on his second son's shoulder as everyone else watched on with tears in their eyes for the young man's loss. Many had wanted to know who they were, but not at the cost of one of them losing their life in the process. And they all watched as Scott's face shifted into something different before looking up into the dark sky and letting loose with a mournful howl over the loss of his girlfriend and partner. A crack of thunder could even be heard as well despite the forecasts claims of no rains for several more days.

A few days later at the end of her funeral and the only ones remaining were Scott, his mother and his father, the Yukimuras, and Allison. Who'd held Scott's hand in a gesture of friendship and comfort as they lowered the coffin into the ground and began to cover it in dirt. His dad came up next to them and asked the question on his mind. "Was it worth it?"

Confused, Scott turned to his dad and asked him what he meant by that. "The fighting, the injuries, the horrors you two no doubt witnessed. Was it all worth it?"

Instead of answering right away while Allison, Melissa, and the Yukimuras glared at the older man, Scott thought about it for a moment and then looked back at his dad. "Yeah, it was. Especially with her by my side. I loved her." He replied softly.

Rafael looked at his son for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a sad smile. Loss like this was never something he wanted for his own son to experience, especially at the age he was at now. But life it seemed had other plans in mind for him. He and the others had heard Scott declare that he was done being 'El Lobo' as the loss of Kira had been too much for him. This declaration wouldn't save him from police actions considering he'd been practicing vigilantism but it was a nice thing to know regardless. McCall had been greatly surprised and alarmed to know that the Supernatural really existed but he would be there for his son regardless in his time of need. Eventually, they all left, but not before Scott had ran a hand across his girlfriend's tombstone and whispered of his love to her.

And when night fell upon the town, the figure of Katashi and several others could be seen standing in front of Kira's grave. The Japanese mobster had a smile on his face as he ordered his men to begin digging her out. The connections the Yakuza had would allow for the revival of the girl who would be his tool to use against his enemies. And Scott McCall would truly know what it was like to be crushed into nothing more then dust by the hands of his own beloved.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I might do more with this in the future, but it depends really on if there's any call for it. Look forward to your thoughts!**


End file.
